Le Fruit Défendu
by Aigie-san
Summary: "Pourquoi son corps y avait-il ainsi réagi ? Il eut un haut-le-cœur. Il était dégoûté de ce qu'il avait vu comme de ce qu'il avait ressenti. Et il avait honte… pourrait-il jamais plus regarder Kuroko dans les yeux après avoir fait un tel rêve ? [...] Mais peut-être… Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un accident ?" [AkaKuro]


**Défi par Aminope :** **La pression sociale.** **Éventuellement** **, un questionnement sur la nature humaine. Si Akashi découvrait qu'il était attiré par les hommes, tout le monde imaginerai** **t** **une réaction genre** **« mon homosexualité est absolue » alors que, à mon sens toujours, vu le milieu dans lequel il vit et les normes que la société japonaise impose...** **Ça** **m'étonnerait qu'il accepte ça aussi facilement. Il pourrait nier, être dégoûté de lui-même, ... Enfin voilà, ça me ferait plaisir de voir ce thème abordé. Si, avec ça, tu peux également aborder l'homophobie, ça serait extra !**

 **Aigie-san : Voilà qui est un sujet délicat mais très intéressant !**

 **[… … ...]**

 **NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Le Fruit Défendu**

Il tremblait de tous ses membres, transi de froid. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Sous le violent jet d'eau glacée de sa douche, il se prit la tête entre les mains, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son cuir chevelu. Il aurait été capable d'arracher mèche fushia par mèche fushia tant la fureur le consumait. Il se recroquevilla ; ce désir, il n'en voulait pas. Il était absolu ; comment une telle chose avait pu se produire chez lui ? Malgré ses traits déformés par la rage, des larmes avaient jailli de ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Comment son métabolisme pouvait-il le trahir ainsi ? Si quiconque apprenait qu'il... Non, personne ne le saurait. Il était assez habile, assez intelligent, pour conserver le secret et arranger les choses avant que qui que ce soit ne s'en rende compte. Son iris gauche changea brusquement de teinte, prenant une dangereuse couleur dorée.

 **« Tu auras besoin de mon aide. »**

Akashi ferma les yeux, la respiration douloureuse. Les intenses images qui l'avaient sorti de son sommeil lui revenaient. Pourquoi son cerveau lui avait-il passé un tel film ? Pourquoi son corps y avait-il ainsi réagi ? Il eut un haut-le-cœur. Il était dégoûté de ce qu'il avait vu comme de ce qu'il avait ressenti. Et il avait honte... pourrait-il jamais plus regarder Kuroko dans les yeux après avoir fait un tel rêve ? Ce n'était pas correct, ni vis-à-vis de son ami, ni vis-à-vis de sa famille. Mais peut-être... Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un accident ? Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'une chose pareille lui arrivait ; pourquoi cela se répéterait-il forcément ? Ce n'était rien qu'un malheureux égarement de sa conscience, une triste défaillance de son organisme. Cela n'adviendrait plus. Son iris retrouva sa couleur naturelle.

 ** _« Reste en dehors de ça pour le moment. »_**

[... ... ...]

Akashi éprouvait une certaine satisfaction à être le « créateur » de Kuroko. Un joueur comme l'ombre, se disait-il, seul lui était capable d'en trouver et former. L'As de Rakuzan avait été le capitaine de cinq joueurs de génie, et quelque part, le serait toujours. Il inspirait la crainte et le respect autant à ses amis qu'à ses adversaires. Malgré la fracture de l'équipe après le collège, ils étaient parvenus à chasser l'orage qui planait entre eux et ils pouvaient pour cela remercier l'équipe de Seirin qui, en arrachant la victoire à celle de Rakuzan, avait remis à leur place les prétentieux qui s'estimaient les meilleurs. Après cela, les joueurs de la Génération des Miracles avaient petit à petit recommencé à se voir dans d'autres cadres que celui du basket. Akashi, comme Midorima, s'était montré plutôt réservé sur les discussions, mais contrairement au maître des trois points, les autres n'osaient pas l'entraîner de force dans leurs conversations. Alors il demeurait là, silencieux, observateur, critique.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour Kuroko lui propose de passer une journée ensemble, seulement tous les deux. La première fois avait été étrange, pleine d'hésitation. Ils avaient tâté le terrain, s'étaient tournés autour. Akashi avait bien senti que le fantôme était le plus frileux de ce rendez-vous bien qu'il soit celui qui l'avait initié. L'As de Rakuzan, quant à lui, était resté perplexe face à cette tentative d'il ne savait quoi de Kuroko à son égard. Ils n'avaient pas dit grand-chose, juste passé du temps ensemble. Et ils avaient remis ça, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne une habitude. Jusqu'à ce que les craintes fassent place à l'assurance, les réticences à la confiance, l'incertitude à l'évidence ; ces journées tous les deux étaient agréables. Oui, Akashi s'était pris d'affection pour ces sorties avec le fantôme, et il n'appréciait pas quand un tiers s'y invitait, même pour seulement quelques minutes.

Lorsque le temps était clément, ils marchaient de long en large dans la ville, faisaient du lèche-vitrines, se reposaient à la terrasse d'un café ou s'offraient un petit match de basket en un contre un. Cette dernière activité finissait toujours par se muer en entraînement pour Kuroko puisqu'il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir rivaliser avec l'As de Rakuzan dans de telles conditions. Mais Akashi était un professeur patient et le fantôme un élève assidu ; il y avait un apaisement commun à avoir retrouvé cette relation qu'ils avaient au collège de mentor humble et de disciple reconnaissant, quoique tous deux saisissaient qu'il y avait un rien de complicité en plus qui leur faisait défaut à Teiko.

En revanche, lorsque la météo était mauvaise, ils allaient chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Le plus souvent, la décision était prise de se rendre chez l'As de Rakuzan. Akashi étant ce qu'il était, il préférait garder le contrôle, être en position de supériorité, alors, quitte à rejoindre un territoire, mieux valait que ce soit le sien. Toutefois, il n'aurait pas si naturellement proposé cette alternative si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Kuroko. Que ce soit Aomine, Kise ou Murasakibara, aucun d'entre eux n'avait les manières nécessaires pour évoluer sous son toit sans que son père ne lui fasse par la suite un sermon sur ses mauvaises fréquentations. Quant à Midorima... sa superstition n'aurait fait qu'attirer le mépris de son géniteur. Alors que le fantôme, lui, était poli, effacé... et surtout ; on ne pose pas de question sur une personne qu'on ne remarque pas.

Mais parfois, ils allaient chez Kuroko. L'As de Rakuzan avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à cette ambiance décontractée, presque négligée. Cela lui avait semblé surréaliste que la grand-mère du fantôme passe régulièrement voir si les deux adolescents n'avaient besoin de rien, malgré les courses que la mère faisait à l'avance chaque fois que son fils lui annonçait la venue d'un ami. Sans parler du père qui, lorsqu'il était en pause le midi, adorait les rejoindre pour manger avec eux, leur tenant la jambe jusqu'à friser le retard pour sa reprise. Bien sûr, Akashi n'allait pas jusqu'à se dire que tout était toujours si rose dans la famille, mais, désormais qu'il s'était acclimaté, il en venait parfois à envier Kuroko, repensant tristement à sa propre mère.

C'est donc en songeant à tout ceci ainsi qu'à ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière qu'il regardait la pluie tomber à travers la fenêtre de la chambre du fantôme, le moral loin d'être au plus haut.

-Akashi-kun, tu es absent, aujourd'hui, remarqua Kuroko.

L'As de Rakuzan tourna la tête vers son ami. Celui-ci était allongé au pied du lit, un livre qu'il tenait un peu plus tôt au-dessus de lui dorénavant posé sur son torse. Il le fixait de ses yeux dénués d'émotion.

-Je ne suis pas absent, Tetsuya, répliqua calmement Akashi.

Le fantôme avait les cheveux un peu en bataille et son t-shirt légèrement remonté laissait entrevoir une faible part de la peau pâle de son ventre. L'As de Rakuzan détourna le regard, le reportant sur le paysage gris, le temps déprimant, à l'extérieur. Il sentit le lit bouger tandis que Kuroko roulait pour se mettre sur le ventre, se rapprochant ainsi de lui.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose chez toi ?

-Rien.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Akashi baissa les yeux vers son ami qui avait croisé les bras et posé la tête dedans mais ne cessait pas de le fixer. Son insistance était presque insolente. Depuis quand osait-il avec tellement d'aplomb s'immiscer dans sa vie ? Pourtant, l'irritation de l'As de Rakuzan était moindre. Il tenait lui-même un livre entre ses mains, mais son index droit tapait sur la tranche de l'ouvrage à intervalle régulier. Akashi avait l'envie notable de glisser ses doigts dans les mèches bleutées du fantôme. Et cette volonté lui tordait les entrailles ; il effleurait l'idée de prétexter n'importe quoi et partir. C'est pourquoi il ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de l'impertinence de Kuroko.

-Akashi-kun ?

-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien ne pas bouger, un instant ?

Bien, au moins, le fantôme n'avait pas encore l'audace de lui donner des ordres.

-Cela dépend. Que veux-tu ? S'enquit-il en retour alors que Kuroko se redressait.

Le regard de l'As de Rakuzan se fit un peu plus tranchant lorsqu'il vit une main se porter à hauteur de son visage.

-Juste voir si tu n'as pas de fièvre, répondit posément le fantôme quoiqu'il eut l'air un peu soucieux.

-C'est inutile, je vais b-...

Mais Akashi n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase ; une main fraîche s'était posée sur son front. Sa respiration se coupa une fraction de seconde durant laquelle il écarquilla les yeux avant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et retrouver une expression correcte. Kuroko ôta sa main.

-Sérieusement, Akashi-kun, je crois que tu en as.

-Tu as simplement les mains froides, Tetsuya.

Par la suite, l'As de Rakuzan était parvenu, sans surprise, à obtenir gain de cause et à emmener le fantôme sur un sujet différent de sa santé. Ils avaient passé la plupart de la matinée à lire côte à côte, Kuroko allongé et Akashi dignement assis. Ils avaient aussi passé un peu de temps sur les devoirs du fantôme ; si l'As de Rakuzan était brillant quelle que soit la matière, ce n'était pas le cas de Kuroko qui n'était bon qu'en japonais classique et moderne. Quant à l'après-midi, ils l'avaient écoulé à jouer au shogi. A l'origine, le fantôme ne possédait pas un tel jeu, mais il en avait acheté un quand Akashi avait commencé à venir chez lui. Kuroko n'était clairement pas un adversaire de génie, mais l'As de Rakuzan avait apprécié l'attention. D'ailleurs, il amenait désormais toujours son violon avec lui pour offrir un ou deux morceaux au fantôme après que celui-ci ait perdu une bonne dizaine de fois d'affilée. Akashi appréciait cela ; à la fois l'obstination qu'avait Kuroko de s'améliorer au shogi pour il ne savait quelle raison ainsi que l'écoute dont le fantôme savait faire preuve. D'ailleurs, son ami lui avait une fois confié à demi-mots qu'il aimait beaucoup le regarder jouer du violon comme du piano.

En tout cas, quand son chauffeur vint en début de soirée chercher l'As de Rakuzan pour le ramener chez lui, les deux jeunes hommes se saluèrent sobrement, comme à leur habitude. Cependant, alors qu'Akashi bouclait sa ceinture et que le moteur de la voiture était mis en marche, le portable du lycéen vibra brièvement, signalant la réception d'un message. L'As de Rakuzan regarda de quoi il s'agissait.

 _-Tu es certain que tout allait bien, aujourd'hui ?_ S'enquérait Kuroko.

Akashi regarda à travers la vitre de la portière et vit, alors que la voiture commençait à avancer, le fantôme sur le pas de sa porte d'entrée.

 _-Je ne suis pas faible,_ répliqua l'As de Rakuzan pour toute réponse.

Il leva de nouveau les yeux de son téléphone après avoir envoyé le SMS et se retourna pour tenter d'apercevoir Kuroko. Mais ce dernier était le nez baissé sur son propre mobile, tapant sa réponse, et la voiture était désormais trop loin pour qu'Akashi puisse voir l'expression qu'arborait son ami. Il aurait pourtant voulu savoir quel air s'était peint sur le visage du fantôme lorsqu'il avait répondu ;

 _-C'est bien pour ça que je m'inquiète._

[... ... ...]

L'As de Rakuzan s'éveilla en sursaut, en sueur. Il se redressa, haletant, yeux grands ouverts. Paniqué, horrifié. Il sentait entre ses jambes son membre engorgé, dur. Excité par des images qui ne devraient pas avoir cet effet sur lui. Excité par des images qui n'auraient même pas dû lui venir à l'esprit, et encore moins pour la seconde fois. Kuroko et lui faisant... Kuroko et lui faisant... L'estomac d'Akashi se retourna et il rejeta ses draps, courant jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches dont il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte et soulever le couvercle. Après avoir vidé le contenu de son estomac, il se rendit, telle une ombre, jusqu'à la salle de bain où il se rinça la bouche et prit de quoi faire passer ses maux de crâne et de cœur.

Puis il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche, ouvrant l'eau à sa température la plus basse. Il se mit rapidement à grelotter, roulé en boule dans la baignoire. Les ongles de ses mains crispées rentraient dans la chair de ses bras. Il se mordait la lèvre à sang pour ne pas crier. La colère commençait doucement à apparaître. C'était injuste. C'était tellement injuste ! Lui qui avait toujours tout fait, toujours tant donné, pour être parfait ; en quoi méritait-il d'être la cible d'une telle corruption ?! Et que dirait-il, comment se défendrait-il, quand quelqu'un le remarquerait ? Il perdrait le fantôme, son père le renierait certainement... sans parler de son honneur, de sa dignité d'être humain, qui volerait en éclats. Non... Non...

 ** _« Je ne suis pas faible. Je ne suis pas faible. Je ne suis pas faible. »_**

Entreprit-il de se répéter mentalement, comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même, à présent que ses certitudes étaient largement ébranlées. Son iris gauche vrilla momentanément vers l'or.

 **« Alors pourquoi as-tu si peur ? »**

[... ... ...]

On toqua. L'As de Rakuzan, toujours au lit bien qu'il soit près de dix-huit heures, vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir lentement. Kuroko entra, se signalant d'une voix douce.

-C'est moi. On m'a dit que tu étais ici.

Le fantôme ferma la porte et approcha du lit.

-Je suis désolé de débarquer à l'improviste ; tu n'as pas répondu au téléphone de la journée et avec ton étrange comportement d'hier... Je me suis dit que je ferais peut-être mieux d'aller voir par moi-même.

Akashi ne dit rien. Bien sûr, avec ce qui s'était passé les deux dernières nuits, il avait préféré couper son portable pour être certain de ne pas avoir affaire au nom de « Kuroko Tetsuya » de la journée. D'autant plus qu'après deux nuits de suite à prendre une douche froide, il avait fini par tomber malade et n'avait aucune envie sinon se reposer et penser à autre chose.

-Je n'ai rien dont il faille se préoccuper, finit-il néanmoins par lâcher.

-C'est pourtant suffisamment important pour que tu manques les cours, rétorqua le fantôme en venant s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Il y a des personnes payées pour répondre à mes besoins.

-Mais pour le moment, c'est moi qui suis là. Alors ?

Kuroko prenait vraiment ses aises ; l'As de Rakuzan soupira discrètement. Il culpabilisait trop des rêves qu'il faisait sur le fantôme pour avoir l'humeur assez agressive pour remettre son ami à sa place. Akashi en était venu à craindre de s'endormir. C'est pourquoi il avait de bien visibles cernes sous les yeux ; le sommeil avait plusieurs fois tenté de le gagner durant la journée, mais il avait lutté afin de ne pas fermer l'œil.

-J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, déclara-t-il.

Sauf peut-être l'assurance que ce qui faisait de lui un jeune homme convenable ne pouvait se briser à tout instant.

-Tu veux peut-être que j'appelle Midorima-kun pour lui demander de passer chercher les cours que tu as manqué ? Proposa Kuroko.

-Non. Je n'aurai aucun problème à rattraper le retard accumulé.

-Et tu penses être remis bientôt ?

-Certainement.

-Bien, alors je vais te laisser tranquille, annonça le fantôme en se levant.

-Tetsuya, attends, le retint l'As de Rakuzan. Il est encore tôt ; tu n'as pas entraînement de basket ?

-Si, mais j'ai préféré venir te voir. Je n'étais vraiment pas certain de ton état, alors j'ai décidé de sécher.

Akashi ne pouvait nier qu'il était touché. Il devait y avoir bien peu de choses plus importantes que le basket aux yeux de Kuroko, et il en faisait partie. Cependant, il n'ajouta rien, pas même un « merci » et laissa partir son ami qu'il avait la sensation de trahir par ces rêves indécents qu'il avait faits. Il replia les jambes, posant les coudes sur ses genoux et passant les mains de chaque côté de son cou. Il devait trouver une solution à ce qui lui arrivait.

 **« Je suis une solution. »**

 ** _« Silence. Tu ne m'apporteras que plus d'ennuis. »_**

 **« Je t'ai rendu plus fort. »**

 ** _« Tu as failli me faire perdre tous mes amis. »_**

 **« Comment crois-tu qu'ils réagiront quand ils découvriront tes secrets ? »**

 ** _« Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste un peu malade. Il me suffit de me soigner. »_**

 **« Et en attendant que tu trouves de quelle manière ? »**

 ** _« Je me débrouillerai sans ton aide. Tu ne ferais qu'attirer inutilement les soupçons. »_**

[... ... ...]

-J'ai appris que tu as été malade, ces derniers jours, fit son père sur le ton de la conversation.

-Je suis retourné au lycée ce matin. J'aurai achevé d'assimiler le contenu des cours où j'ai été absent dès demain soir. Ma place au conseil étudiant n'est pas menacée, rapporta aussitôt l'As de Rakuzan.

Le père et son fils étaient à table, l'un en face de l'autre. Il était rare qu'Akashi Masaomi soit disponible pour dîner avec son fils, et bien sûr, lorsque c'était le cas, il ne faisait que soulever les éléments négatifs qui lui étaient parvenus à l'oreille. Le reste du repas se déroula dans un silence entrecoupé par le léger tintement des couverts dans les assiettes et le bruit étouffé des verres qu'on repose avec attention sur le bois de la table. C'était une ambiance loin d'être plaisante mais à laquelle l'As de Rakuzan s'était habitué. Toutefois, depuis qu'il connaissait celle des repas des Kuroko, il trouvait celle de chez lui terriblement pesante. Évidemment, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Il semble que tu passes de plus en plus de temps avec un garçon en particulier, reprit alors son père, comment se fait-il que je ne l'aie jamais vu ?

-Il est très discret. Il ne s'impose pas.

-Est-il bon élève ?

-Il est persévérant et essaye toujours de s'améliorer.

-Il _essaye_? Tiqua l'adulte.

-Il y parvient, se rattrapa l'adolescent.

-Quel est son nom ?

-Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya. Il était dans mon équipe de basket, lorsque j'étais au collège.

-S'agit-il d'un bon joueur ?

-Il a des compétences sans pareilles.

-Le reverras-tu bientôt ?

-Ce dimanche.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il te prenne plus de temps que nécessaire. Pense à ton avenir.

-Oui, père.

Mais disant cela, ses mains étaient serrées plus que de raison sur ses couverts et étaient agitées d'un imperceptible tremblement.

 **« Allons, du calme. Tu ne voudrais pas te dénoncer si bêtement ? »**

 ** _« Tais-toi. Je contrôle parfaitement la situation. »_**

 **« Eh bien, quand ça dérapera, tu sauras où me trouver. »**

[... ... ...]

Akashi longeait son cheval quand le fantôme le rejoignit à l'arrière de la propriété. L'As de Rakuzan fit ralentir l'animal pour permettre à son ami de venir jusqu'à lui.

-Pardon de te faire venir ici alors qu'il fait beau, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup eu le temps de m'occuper de lui cette semaine, s'excusa Akashi.

-Aucun problème. Je me moque de l'endroit tant qu'on peut se voir.

Tout d'abord, le cœur de l'As de Rakuzan s'emballa de plaisir puis sa gorge se serra et il fit accélérer son cheval. Devant le silence d'Akashi, Kuroko décida de relancer lui-même la discussion qui avait tourné court.

-Tu participes à des concours, ou c'est juste un loisir ?

-Loisir.

-Je suis content que tu ailles mieux.

-Hm.

-Tu n'as pas eu de problème pour rattraper tes devoirs ?

-Non.

-... Tu... Tu es sûr que tu veux que je reste ?

-Oui !

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent avec la même surprise. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était entendu à une telle réponse ; si rapide et si franche.

 **« Ce genre de dérapage. »**

-Akashi-kun, ton iris, elle... Juste une seconde, elle..., tenta alors de le prévenir le fantôme, désormais plus perturbé que saisi.

-Non, c'est impossible, Tetsuya. Je suis moi. Durablement, mentit immédiatement l'As de Rakuzan en se reconcentrant sur l'animal.

 **« Oui, prends-le pour un idiot par-dessus le marché. »**

Akashi s'efforçait d'ignorer la voix moqueuse, le rire sarcastique de cet autre lui dans son crâne. Kuroko était tellement observateur... L'As de Rakuzan pouvait être sûr que le fantôme ne croirait pas un seul instant au mensonge qui lui avait été sorti, certain de ce qu'il avait vu, cependant, Akashi espérait qu'il n'insisterait pas. Kuroko fronça brièvement les sourcils puis retrouva son air impassible bien que ce dernier avait tendance à se fendiller lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux.

[... ... ...]

Le fantôme attendait, un thé entre les mains, assis à la table de la cuisine en regardant la télé, que l'As de Rakuzan revienne de la salle de bain où il s'était rendu pour se débarrasser de l'odeur d'équidé qui le couvrait. Lorsqu'il réapparut, il s'excusa pour l'attente.

-Ce n'est rien, tempéra Kuroko. Ils passent un reportage sur la parade LGBT. C'est intéressant. Et triste.

-Triste ?..., répéta Akashi sans trop savoir si ce qu'il ressentait était positif ou négatif.

-Oui. Ces gens ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant, se marier, ni même se pacser. Ils sont rejetés, pointés du doigt, moqués, violentés, sous prétexte qu'ils diffèrent d'une prétendue norme. Ce n'est pas comme ça dans d'autres pays. Le Japon est en retard de ce côté. Et pas seulement au sujet des sexualités. Il n'y a qu'à voir toutes ces personnes qui n'osent pas même assumer leurs goûts musicaux, littéraires ou vestimentaires, simplement parce que ça les fait sortir des cases prévues pour elles par la société.

-Tu penses que ces gens ne font rien de mal ? Conclut l'As de Rakuzan, interdit.

Le fantôme acquiesça et Akashi, frémissant d'appréhension, demanda ;

-Est-ce que tu es l'un d'entre e-...

Mais il fut coupé par l'entrée de son père dans la pièce. L'adulte était venu se chercher un café avant de se remettre au travail. Kuroko se leva et s'inclina, saluant l'homme et se présentant à lui en bonne et due forme. Akashi Masaomi, quoique sans s'incliner, en fit de même. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la télévision et son regard s'assombrit. Un air dégoûté sur le visage, il grimaça puis grogna en versant du café dans sa tasse.

-Ces déviants... Ils pullulent, ma parole.

Et il repartit comme il était venu, sans même noter la soudaine pâleur de son fils. Le fantôme termina de boire son thé et alla poser sa tasse dans l'évier. Puis les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent dans la chambre de l'As de Rakuzan où ils installèrent sur le lit un jeu d'échecs. Akashi laissa les blancs à son invité et la partie débuta. Après quelques coups échangés dans un silence quasi-religieux, Kuroko reprit la parole.

-Tout en espérant que ce ne soit pas le cas, je savais qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que ton avis diverge de celui de ton père. Alors... pourquoi es-tu à ce point angoissé par ce qu'il a dit ?

L'As de Rakuzan ne pouvait décemment pas lui révéler pourquoi, mais il craignait que le fantôme le devine tout seul.

-Tu sais, ajouta Kuroko, j'aurais pu croire que tu as été effrayé à l'idée que mes opinions t'embarrassent devant ton père, lui qui est si strict... Mais depuis que tu es venu chez moi la dernière fois, tu ne te ressembles plus. Alors, j'imagine bien que ce que je vais dire ne va pas te plaire, mais... Est-ce que tu ne serais pas en plein questionnement sur ton orientation se-...

-Certainement pas ! S'écria Akashi avec animosité. Je suis tout à fait hétérosexuel ! Je n'ai rien à me reprocher !

-Ce n'est pas un crime que d'être-...

-Non ! Trancha l'As de Rakuzan. Ce n'est pas _normal_ que de désirer un homme lorsqu'on en est un soi-même ! Un couple, c'est un homme et une femme, rien d'autre ! C'est ainsi qu'on fait biologiquement et naturellement des enfants ! C'est la preuve que toutes les autres formes de désir sont contre-nature !

-Et moi j'aimerais discuter avec le vrai Akashi, répliqua le fantôme, car l'un des yeux de son interlocuteur était désormais d'une ardente couleur soleil. Ou bien je peux parler avec mon ami, ou bien je m'en vais, prévint-il en glissant sur le lit pour poser pied à terre.

Une main lui saisit alors le bras. Akashi, penché au-dessus du plateau, ses deux yeux de nouveau roses, le fixait affolé, atterré.

-Personne ne doit savoir, Tetsuya ! Personne ne doit savoir !

-Il n'y a pas de honte à être amoureux, même si ce n'est pas d'une fille, fit doucement Kuroko.

-Personne ne doit savoir ! S'obstina l'As de Rakuzan.

-Personne ne saura, alors, consentit le fantôme.

Puis il pointa l'échiquier du doigt.

-C'est à ton tour.

[... ... ...]

Akashi avait annulé son chauffeur pour rentrer à pied chez lui. Il prendrait le métro lorsqu'il en aurait marre. Mais il avait besoin de réfléchir, ou plutôt, de trouver un moyen de minimiser la consternation que lui inspirait le dimanche passé. Non seulement il avait laissé son autre lui prendre le dessus, mais en plus, Kuroko savait désormais qu'il était animé de tendances perverties. Oh, le fantôme n'avait manifestement aucun problème avec ça, mais serait-il toujours si ouvert s'il apprenait qu'il en était la cible ? Et puis, l'As de Rakuzan ne parvenait à savoir s'il était soulagé ou déçu par la tolérance dont son ami faisait preuve et qu'il aurait, un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant, encore qualifiée sans scrupule de stupide voire criminelle.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Akashi se sentait faible et perdu. D'un côté, il y avait son éducation et la société ; le monde normal. Et de l'autre, il y avait ce désir dévorant qui le réveillait encore régulièrement, comme pour cruellement lui rappeler sa présence et le fait qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de disparaître si facilement. L'As de Rakuzan était partagé. Plus que cela ; il était déchiré. Il se sentait abattu, continuellement anxieux, et son irascibilité ne faisait que croître. Son travail à l'école et ses compétences de manière générale ne tarderaient pas à s'en faire ressentir. Il se sentait gangrené. Il grondait quelque part en lui le besoin de céder à son autre lui, de se cacher derrière le bouclier que représentait cette personnalité secondaire qu'il avait créée bien des années plus tôt.

 **« Tu n'as pas besoin de réfléchir, de souffrir. Laisse-moi le contrôle. »**

 ** _« Non... Tu es instable. Violent. Dangereux. Tu serais capable de t'en prendre à mes proches ! »_**

 **« Tes proches ? Ne me fais pas rire. C'est pour Tetsuya uniquement que tu t'inquiètes. »**

 ** _« C'est mon ami. Je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses du mal. »_**

 **« Ton ami, hein. Ton ami qui défend les déviants. Et s'il était des leurs ? »**

 ** _« Il n'en est pas ! Il est pur. Et naïf. C'est tout. »_**

 **« Oh, vraiment ? Puisque tu en es si sûr... »**

[... ... ...]

Akashi était assis sur l'un des bancs du parc, tapant nerveusement du pied sur le sol, les mains jointes devant son visage. Ses yeux passaient frénétiquement d'un endroit à un autre. Il devait dégager une espèce d'aura répulsive car les quelques autres occupants des lieux avaient rapidement déserté après son arrivée. Quand Kuroko fut enfin là, l'As de Rakuzan se releva avec lenteur, croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Tu voulais me voir ? Interrogea le fantôme.

Akashi vérifia bien que nul n'était en mesure de surprendre leur conversation avant de répondre.

-Lundi, je suis rentré chez moi seul. Mardi et mercredi aussi. J'ai l'impression de ne plus voir que ça... Les passants... Leurs regards... Comme s'ils savaient tous. Pour moi. Pour ce que je suis devenu. C'est insupportable. Et toi... Tu n'es pas choqué, pas même déconcerté. Tu devrais l'être. Pourquoi ne l'es-tu pas ?

L'As de Rakuzan priait. Réellement. Il priait pour qu'il ne soit question pour Kuroko que d'une imbécile tolérance. Le fantôme ne pouvait pas être...

-Je te l'ai dit. Je ne pense pas qu'une sexualité détermine la qualité d'une personne.

-Ne te fiche pas de moi ! S'emporta Akashi. Bien sûr que c'est déterminant ! Il y a les gens normaux, et il y a les autres ! Je veux savoir dans quel camp tu te trouves !

-... Akashi-kun, ce n'est pas une guerre.

-Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps et réponds-moi ! Tout de suite !

Kuroko souffla.

-Je suis normal.

Une poignée de secondes, l'As de Rakuzan sembla rasséréné, mais son ami ajouta alors ;

-Car aimer les hommes ne fait pas de moi un monstre, une bête, un déchet ou que sais-je.

Akashi s'éloigna brusquement de l'autre adolescent.

 **« Si pur et naïf, oui. »**

 ** _« Arrête. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication. »_**

 **« Une explication à quoi ? Il a une tare, point final. »**

 ** _« Non... Non, je l'aurais remarqué avant. »_**

 **« Tu t'es trompé sur lui, admets-le. »**

 ** _« Je ne me trompe jamais ! »_**

-Je sais ! S'écria-t-il. Tout ce temps, tu es parvenu à cacher ton état ! Tu peux donc me dire comment faire jusqu'à ce que je guérisse !

-Tu n'es pas malade.

L'iris gauche de l'As de Rakuzan annonça le retour de l'autre Akashi. Il attrapa le fantôme par le col et se mit à vociférer, furieux.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je ne me complais pas dans mes vices ! Je trouverai le moyen de me purger de ce mal mais en attendant tu es tenu de me dire comment tu as pu garder cette altération secrète !

-Je n'ai gardé aucun secret. Je ne le crie pas sur tous les toits, mais je ne l'ai jamais dissimulé. Les gens s'en aperçoivent ou non. Je ne m'en soucie pas.

-Ah oui ?! Tu te moques du regard des gens ?! De leurs murmures sur ton passage quand ils te soupçonnent d'être en couple avec un autre homme ?! Tu te moques de ne pas pouvoir fonder une famille et d'être mis à l'écart par le reste de la société ?!

-Les gens qui me rejettent à cause de la personne dont je suis amoureux ne méritent pas que je m'intéresse à eux. Ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire sur ce qui se passe derrière la porte de ma chambre et j'ai autant le droit qu'eux de tenir la main de celui que j'aime lorsque je marche dans la rue. Ma famille ne prête aucune importance à qui je choisis tant qu'il s'agit d'une bonne personne, quant à mes amis... Kagami, Izuki, la coach et mon ami d'enfance savent aussi. Tous l'ont découvert par eux-mêmes. Tous ont su l'accepter.

-Tu... Comment peux-tu... Comment...

Mais l'As de Rakuzan, sans achever son interrogation, changea de sujet, réalisant d'une voix blanche ;

-C'est toi... Depuis le début... Tu voulais faire de moi l'un des tiens...

-...

-Tetsuya ?... Tetsuya, dis quelque chose.

-Akashi-kun...

-Non... Non ! Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille ?! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Mon monde était parfait ! Pourquoi m'as-tu contraint à entrer dans cet univers putride qui est le tien ?! ET NE RESTE PAS DE MARBRE ALORS QUE TU AS RUINÉ MA VIE ! RÉAGIS !

-Mauvaises blagues, franches moqueries, insultes... Tu ne pourras rien me dire que je n'aie déjà entendu. Ni me faire plus de mal que je n'en ai déjà subi. Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? Que je pleure en suppliant ton pardon ? Quel mal ai-je commis, sinon vouloir me rapprocher de celui que j'aime ? Ou peut-être préférerais-tu que je me mette à crier, moi aussi ? Mais à quoi cela mènerait-il ? Est-ce que tu crois que c'est plus facile d'être dans ma position que dans la tienne ? Tu es là, à me hurler ta rage, et je ne peux rien faire pour t'apaiser car j'en suis responsable. Je vois bien que tu souffres... Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu vois quand tu me regardes ?

Akashi tenait toujours Kuroko par le col, ses phalanges blanchies sur sa prise.

-Ce que je vois ?... Un type... qui me dégoûte et qui semble avoir oublié qu'il n'y a pas que les mots qui blessent.

[... ... ...]

Aomine, Momoi, Midorima, Kise et Murasakibara étaient réunis en soirée autour d'un paquet de glaces, comme au bon vieux temps, à ceci près que Kuroko leur avait posé un lapin. Certains étaient encore à leur premier bâtonnet, d'autre au second, quand le colosse de la bande terminait son cinquième. C'est alors que le téléphone du basané sonna pour la énième fois. L'As de Too finit par décrocher.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dans le cul, ce soir ? Pourquoi tu me harcèles ? Grogna-t-il.

 _-J'ai besoin d'aide. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais il est dans un sale état. Je ne sais plus quoi faire,_ annonça Kagami.

[... ... ...]

Aomine avait aussitôt quitté ses amis pour se rendre chez l'As de Seirin dans la chambre duquel le fantôme se reposait. Kagami n'avait pu lui raconter que peu de choses ; Kuroko avait débarqué chez lui avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras en lui demandant de ne rien dire ni à sa famille ni à l'équipe qu'il ne voulait pas inquiéter. La lumière s'était occupée de son ombre comme elle avait pu, avec de pauvres pommades, pansements, bandages et poches de glace. Lorsque le basané sortit de la chambre après avoir été se rendre compte par lui-même des dégâts, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé, à côté de son hôte.

-Alors ?..., s'enquit l'As de Seirin.

-Je n'ai pas pu lui tirer un seul mot...

-...

-... T'as pas la moindre idée de qui a pu lui faire ça ?

-Honnêtement ? Si. Mais la réflexion n'est pas tellement mon fort et j'vais pas m'amener chez lui pour lui casser la gueule si je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit coupable. En plus, je ne connais pas son adresse.

-Dis-moi à qui tu penses.

-Pas moyen. Déjà que Kuroko doit m'en vouloir à mort de t'avoir mis au jus pour son état...

-Ok... Et est-ce que tu sais pourquoi on lui a fait ça ?

-Si mon idée sur l'identité de l'agresseur est exacte, alors je crois savoir, oui.

-Mais tu vas pas me le dire.

-Bingo.

-...

-...

-Aaaaah... Quelle merde, j'vous jure. Pourquoi tu m'as appelé si je dois rester là à rien faire ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'étais tout seul, j'ai paniqué. Et j'pensais qu'à toi, peut-être qu'il donnerait le nom du connard qui s'en est pris à lui. J'veux vraiment démonter cet enfoiré.

-Ouais bah le jour où tu le trouves, t'es prié de partager le gâteau, ok ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent à fixer le plafond avec le même air absent. Dans la chambre, le fantôme était allongé, une large partie de l'abdomen violet-bleu, sans parler de son œil au beurre noir, de la griffure sur sa joue et de sa lèvre fendue.

[... ... ...]

Cela faisait largement une semaine que Kuroko n'avait pas mis les pieds en cours. Cela ne risquait pas de lui attirer des problèmes ; c'était à peine si les professeurs se rendaient compte qu'il existait en temps normal. Le fantôme passait ses journées à se traîner de la chambre à la salle de bain, de la salle de bain à la cuisine, et de la cuisine à la chambre. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de l'As de Rakuzan depuis ce jeudi soir où ils s'étaient disputés. Kuroko y pensait jour et nuit, le cœur en miettes, au fond du lit. Et puis, un matin, il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans l'appartement. Ce quelqu'un vint jusqu'à la chambre dans laquelle il entra sans prévenir. Murasakibara fit de la place sur la table de nuit pour y déposer tout un tas de paquets de gâteaux, bonbons et autres goinfreries. Il monta sur le matelas et attrapa le fantôme, le plaçant entre ses jambes, contre son torse. Le colosse posa son menton sur le haut du crâne de l'autre adolescent et prit la parole de sa voix traînante.

-Muro-chin a dit que Kagami-chin cachait quelque chose, alors il m'a prêté son double des clés de l'appartement et m'a demandé d'aller voir pour lui. Il veut pas sécher les cours, et moi ça me dérange pas.

L'As de Yosen attrapa un paquet de chips et l'ouvrit sous le nez de Kuroko.

-T'en veux ? Proposa-t-il en piochant dedans.

Le fantôme avança une main tremblante vers l'intérieur du paquet et prit une chips qu'il porta à sa bouche. Il la mâcha lentement, l'avala... et fondit en larmes. Murasakibara ne broncha pas, continuant à manger et balayant de temps en temps les miettes qu'il faisait tomber dans les cheveux de Kuroko. Ce dernier avoua après s'être un peu calmé ;

-Par ma faute, Akashi-kun est dans une situation horrible. Il n'a personne à qui se confier alors qu'il a terriblement besoin de soutien. Il doit être terrifié à l'idée que son père apprenne pour ce qui est la source de ses tourments. Il a été éduqué dans l'idée que les gens comme moi sont immondes et maintenant il doit être dégoûté de lui-même. Il doit se sentir si seul... Je savais que ça arriverait si jamais j'essayais de le séduire et que je réussissais. Mais malgré ça, j'ai tenté ma chance quand même, en me disant qu'il tomberait peut-être amoureux de moi. J'ai été égoïste. J'ai réveillé son autre lui et je ne reverrai plus jamais le vrai Akashi qui de toute façon me hait.

Le fantôme renifla bruyamment, ses larmes coulant toujours.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu penses que je lui ai donné des raisons de croire que les homosexuels sont mauvais ? C'est si mal de vouloir être désiré par la personne dont on est amoureux ?

Le colosse garda le silence un moment, froissa le paquet vide et en ouvrit un autre.

-Baaah... Je sais pas... Je comprends rien à ces trucs là. Mais... Si Aka-chin est en colère après toi parce que... Parce que quoi, déjà ?

-Parce qu'il juge son monde parfait et le mien déréglé...

-Ah. Donc, pourquoi tu lui prouves pas, tout comme tu l'as fait avec ton basket, que son monde a besoin de changer pour s'améliorer ? Il réfléchit comme ça, Aka-chin, en terme d'amélioration, non ?

Kuroko leva les yeux vers l'As de Yosen ; mais ce dernier le regardait toujours avec son air à peine intéressé. C'était à s'en taper la tête contre les murs ; Murasakibara n'avait que les grandes lignes de l'histoire et ne pouvait ainsi saisir tout son sens, mais son conseil était incroyablement pertinent. Kuroko se retourna pour enlacer le colosse et ses pleurs reprirent de plus belle.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Questionna l'As de Yosen, la bouche à moitié pleine avant de grommeler. Si je n'ai fait qu'aggraver les choses, Muro-chin va me passer un savon...

[... ... ...]

Lorsqu'Akashi rentra chez lui, la femme de ménage lui annonça que « son ami » l'attendait dans sa chambre. L'air de rien, il se rendit dans la pièce nommée dont il prit grand soin de fermer la porte. Le fantôme était assis sur son lit, lisant un manga. Un gros pansement carré couvrait sa joue droite et l'œil gauche, bien que dégonflé, était encore auréolé d'une sombre couleur.

 ** _« Seigneur... Laisse-moi lui parler. Il faut qu'il comprenne. »_**

 **« Quoi ? Qu'il est un dépravé ? Je crois que le message est bien passé. »**

 ** _« Non ; je veux lui expliquer pourquoi je t'ai laissé faire ça. »_**

 **« Et pourquoi pas t'excuser, tant que tu y es ? Tout est de sa faute. »**

Kuroko, remarquant la présence de l'autre jeune homme, ferma son manga et se releva, venant lui faire face. Il avait troqué son impassibilité contre une expression déterminée.

-Si le vrai Akashi est quelque part là-dedans, je veux qu'il écoute ça.

-Hors de question. Sors immédiatement de chez moi.

L'ignorant superbement, le fantôme fit ce pour quoi il était venu ; vider son sac.

-Je t'aime. Je suis atrocement amoureux de toi. Et je n'en ai pas honte. Les gens peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent de moi, depuis le temps, j'ai l'habitude. Au fond, ça fera toujours un peu mal, mais à quoi bon s'attarder là-dessus ? De toute façon, la plupart du temps, on ne me remarque pas. Je sais qu'avec le milieu dans lequel tu vis, qu'avec l'éducation qui t'a été donnée, ce doit être dur à vivre pour toi. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu ressens. Mais j'ai pris le risque de te faire souffrir parce que je sais que je peux t'être bénéfique. Est-ce que ce monde dont tu es si fier t'a jamais rendu heureux ? Il a des bons côtés, bien sûr. Tu as une excellente qualité de vie et ton avenir est assuré mais dis-moi ; qui dans ce monde parfait sait qu'au-delà d'y être doué, tu aimes réellement l'équitation, le piano et le violon ? Qui dans ce monde parfait sait que tu aimes tellement le shogi que tu souhaites en devenir joueur professionnel ? Moi, je ne te cuisinerais jamais d'algues ou de gingembre mariné car je sais que tu détestes ça. En revanche, je t'offrirais régulièrement de la soupe de tofu car c'est ton plat préféré.

 **« Il reconnaît t'avoir sciemment fait souffrir ! »**

 ** _« Tu le lui as bien rendu... »_**

 **« Ah, pitié ! C'est ridicule ! Tu vas le laisser déblatérer encore longtemps ?! »**

 ** _« Il ne fait rien de mal à parler. »_**

-Alors oui, être différent, c'est mauvais pour l'image. Mais comment quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que toi a-t-il pu se convaincre qu'être homosexuel était une maladie ? Je ne t'ai pas « contaminé ». J'ai simplement agi comme n'importe quelle personne amoureuse ; j'ai essayé de te séduire. Et contrairement à ce que les mauvaises langues ou les pseudo-plaisantins peuvent affirmer ; être gay n'est pas une mode. On ne se réveille pas un matin en se disant « Tiens, aujourd'hui je vais changer de bord, et demain, je me ferai bi. » La sexualité, ce n'est pas une chemise. On n'en change pas comme ça, en un claquement de doigts. La preuve, j'ai mis des semaines, des mois avant d'obtenir des résultats avec toi. Tu ne redeviendras pas hétéro juste parce que tu le veux, et tu le sais très bien.

 **« Ça, c'est ce qu'il dit ! Nous sommes absolus ! Nous pouvons surmonter ça ! »**

 ** _« Alors pourquoi n'y sommes-nous toujours pas parvenus ? »_**

 **« As-tu jamais entendu parler d'un cancer soigné en même pas trois semaines ? »**

 ** _« Et si je n'étais pas malade ? Et s'il avait raison ? Si j'étais juste... »_**

-Donc tu peux m'accuser de tous les maux de la Terre et reporter sur moi toutes tes souffrances si ça te chante, pourvu que tu me laisses être à tes côtés. On n'a pas besoin de faire la Une des journaux. Évidemment que ça me frustrera de ne pas pouvoir te tenir la main ou t'embrasser quand je veux, mais une relation secrète me conviendra si c'est ce qui te plaît. Si ton monde est si parfait que ça ; explique-moi pourquoi il t'oblige à vivre avec des névroses. Explique-moi pourquoi il ne te permet pas de désirer, d'aimer comme tu l'entends. Tu trouves normal de devoir cacher à ton propre père une chose aussi importante que ta sexualité ? Tu trouves normal d'avoir la peur au ventre chaque minute qui passe ? Moi je n'ai pas peur. Ni de ton monde, ni de toi. Je t'aime. Et personne, _personne_ tu entends ? Ne me forcera jamais à admettre que c'est mal.

 **« Moi, je vais te forcer à l'admettre, espèce de fichu cinglé ! »**

 ** _« Je t'interdis de le toucher encore. »_**

 **« Mais ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! Il est en train de gagner ! »**

 ** _« Ce... Ce n'est... pas une guerre. »_**

-Tu peux me repousser ; mais fais-le parce que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, pas parce que ton monde t'a dit de le faire. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que je ne suis qu'un ami. Si tu en es capable, je te ficherai la paix. J'irai noyer mon chagrin ailleurs. Mais ne viens pas me parler de malfaçon, de maladie, de société alors qu'il est uniquement question d'amour. Tu prétends être absolu ; je ne demande qu'à te croire. Prouve-moi que tu es au-dessus de ces pensées Moyenâgeuses. Que tu as de la force. Je peux entendre que tu m'en veux, mais je dédaigne ton soi-disant dégoût. Pourquoi t'escrimer à rester dans un monde dans lequel tu ne te sens même pas à ta place ? Le mien n'est peut-être pas parfait, mais au moins, on n'a pas à renoncer à qui on est. A qui on aime.

 **« Bordel, les types comme lui, il faudrait tous les tuer ! »**

 ** _« ... La ferme. »_**

 **« Non mais tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne trouves pas ses propos écœurants ?! »**

 ** _« LA FERME ! »_**

[... ... ...]

Kuroko observait son interlocuteur avec une triste compassion. L'As de Rakuzan avait l'air déconfit. Ils avaient fermé la porte à clé, par mesure de précaution, et s'étaient installés sur le lit. Le fantôme se tenait contre son hôte, ayant lié leurs mains et entrecroisé leurs doigts. Tous deux parlaient au travers des plus faibles murmures possibles, Akashi en s'efforçant de faire taire le chevrotement de sa voix, et l'autre adolescent en employant le ton le plus rassurant qu'il pouvait. Ils se mettaient d'accord sur les lieux et situations où il leur faudrait se comporter comme de simples amis, ainsi que sur les personnes pouvant être mises dans la confidence. L'As de Rakuzan semblait s'attendre à voir son père entrer de force dans sa chambre pour les surprendre tous les deux. Il fixait la poignée, tendant l'oreille. Il n'avait jusqu'alors pas osé un seul regard vers Kuroko et lorsqu'il le fit enfin, il détourna rapidement les yeux.

-Tu dois avoir mal...

-Plus tellement.

-Je suis... pour ça...

-Je sais. Je comprends. Ce n'est pas grave. Et moi je suis désolé que tu aies été forcé de faire appel à « l'autre ». Je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé, déclara le fantôme en passant sa main libre sur la joue de son hôte.

Il rapprocha leurs visages jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. C'était un baiser chaste, presque timide. Et Akashi se laissa faire.

[... ... ...]

Cela faisait plusieurs mois désormais que Kuroko était en couple avec l'As de Rakuzan, sans que personne soit au courant, sa famille mise à part. Le fantôme avait retrouvé sa vie d'avant, à ceci près que lorsqu'Akashi et lui étaient seuls, ils se permettaient des étreintes et baisers. Toutefois, depuis quelque temps, il arrivait à Kuroko de sentir une main se glisser dans la sienne ou des lèvres se poser sur sa tempe et ce, bien qu'ils soient en public. Le fantôme savait que ces gestes tendres ne faisaient qu'échapper à la vigilance de l'As de Rakuzan, mais cela demeurait agréable.

Alors il ne disait rien, espérant que ces petits moments d'inattention étaient significatifs de la préparation d'Akashi à l'inévitable conflit qui l'opposerait à son père. Et Kuroko comptait ardemment sur la victoire de l'As de Rakuzan. Il n'allait pas jusqu'à aspirer à voir changer le père de son petit-ami d'opinion, mais il redoutait que l'adulte ait la force suffisante pour les faire rompre. Soudainement, toutes les inquiétudes du fantôme furent balayées quand, alors qu'il sirotait tranquillement son milk-shake à la vanille, Akashi lui fit tourner la tête vers lui pour ramasser avec sa langue la légère moustache que la boisson lui avait faite avant de l'embrasser.

[... ... ...]

 **« Tu es sûr de ton choix ? »**

 ** _«_ _Non. »_**

 **« Mais tu t'y risques quand même. »**

 ** _«_ _Oui. »_**

 **« ... Pourquoi ? »**

 ** _«_ _Parce qu_ _e j_ _e n'ai pas à avoir honte d'être amoureux. »_**

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Bon, bon, bon... Alors, tout d'abord, merci à Aminope pour son défi qui m'en a certes fait baver, mais qui était vraiment top ! Aussi, j'espère que le traitement que j'ai choisi aura convenu. Ensuite, j'ai eu envie de parler de Mayuzumi et de l'impact qu'avait eu sa création sur Kuroko, mais j'avais déjà utilisé ce sujet dans un autre O.S donc j'ai préféré éviter la répétition. J'aurais aussi bien voulu caser un moment où Kuroko appelait Akashi par son prénom, mais je n'arrivais jamais à l'amener de manière naturelle. Et enfin, pas mal d'idées sont passées à la trappe, soit parce que je trouvais ça trop cliché, soit parce que ça orientait trop l'O.S vers une fin donnée, triste comme heureuse. Je voulais laisser autant que possible l'avenir de leur relation dans le flou. Voilà pour ce qui était de la parlotte sur le scénario, qui j'espère vous aura plu ! D'un point de vue musical, je trouve la chanson " Pointer du doigt", par Bruno Roy vraiment très belle.**

 **Maintenant, on va passer aux cheveux d'Akashi. Oui, oui. Que j'ai décrits comme étant fushia. Et je sais que beaucoup disent « Les cheveux d'Akashi sont rouges, parce que « aka » ça veut dire rouge ! » Alors, de un, si dans pas mal de fanarts les cheveux d'Akashi sont réellement rouges, dans l'animé, ouvrez vos mirettes, ils sont fushia. Et de deux, pour Kuroko, qui est un membre à part entière de la GDM, son nom se réfère à son rôle d'ombre car « kuro » veut dire « noir ». Donc si on admet que la couleur présente dans le nom de Kuroko peut se rapporter à autre chose que ses cheveux, on admet que ça peut être le cas pour Akashi aussi, qui rappelons-le, est schizophrène avec quelques pulsions destructrices, soit « aka », « rouge », « sang ». Bref. Akashi n'a pas les cheveux rouges, il les a fushia. Oui, c'est un détail. Non, je n'en démordrai pas. Mais je vous aime quand même, hein.**


End file.
